


Snow Flurries

by MaraMoonbrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from FirewoodFlannel on the Profound Bond Discord Server!Dean's attractive new neighbor has never shoveled snow before. Dean finds this hilarious. Romance ensues.More tags to be added as we go. Rating will probably go up. Happy winter solstice, everyone!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Snow Flurries

It was just after sunrise. Dean stood at his kitchen counter blearily sipping his second black coffee when he heard the noise. 

_THWUMP_

Eyes narrowed by suspicion and sleep deprivation, he shuffled over to the small window above the sink. Peering out into the whitewashed winter morning, he saw… Nothing? There was just the house next door, partially blocked from view by fresh snow and a pile of twigs that would return to its bushy green state come spring. 

"Hm."

Assuming the sound was just some snow falling from the roof, Dean turned from his window and started toward the living room.

_CLANG_

_THWUMP_

This time, a metallic noise preceded the soft sound Dean had heard before. He peeked through the blinds over the large front window just in time to hear a grumbled curse and something about snowshoes. An odd sight greeted him; his new neighbor was on his back in the deep snow, a small garden shovel jammed into the ground next to him. 

Dean had never spoken to the guy, who had just moved in a few weeks earlier. He'd seen him around though, of course. Who wouldn't take notice of those piercing blue eyes and messy sex hair? You couldn't blame him for staring a little. 

Next door, Blue Eyes rolled over and onto his knees. As he braced himself to stand on the packed and frozen snow, his feet slid out from under him. It was sort of like watching one of those old cartoons where someone runs in place for a few seconds before taking off like a shot. Only in this case, the stationary running just ended in another faceplant into the snow. 

Definitely not giggling and now much more awake, Dean ran to grab his phone. He returned just in time to see Blue Eyes trying to use the little shovel as a crutch while his feet slipped about on a patch of cleared sidewalk.

_Charles, check this out. New guy’s trying to shovel snow with this little thing._

_[VIDEO]_

_6:39am_

_Charlie: Oh, the blue-eyed stranger you totally want to bone? That’s not creepy._

_6:40am_

Dean scoffed at Charlie’s response; he was simply admiring the scenery. He continued not-creepily watching the guy, who was by this point a few feet further down the sidewalk trying to stay upright while using one foot to push the back of the shovel like he was tending a garden.

_Charlie: Maybe if you offer to help, you might actually learn his name!_

_6:45am_

_Hey, nobody helped me shovel my steps when I moved here! He’ll be fine._

_6:46am_

_Charlie: Okay, boomer. I need more beauty sleep. Call me once your head is out of your ass and we can all go on a double date!_

_6:48am_

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up in time to see Blue Eyes had fallen on his ass once again and was angrily throwing his tiny shovel like a spear. Dean brought his phone up to snap another quick video but as he hit “record,” the handsome neighbor flopped onto his back, gloved hands covering his face. Dean’s stomach dropped when he noticed a small trickle of blood drip out onto the stark white snow.

“Shit.”

He was dressed and out the door in seconds, sleepiness and schadenfreude forgotten. Dean jogged lightly over the snow to his neighbor’s yard, agile in a way only possible through experience and slight panic.

As he approached, he called out, “Hey man, you okay?”

Clearly startled, the bundled-up figure on the ground sat upright, looking around wide-eyed until he noticed Dean a few feet away. His eyes were even more piercing when contrasted by rosy wind-whipped skin and a small cut across a well-defined jaw.

Up close, he was the sexiest mess of a person Dean had ever seen.

“I--yes. Thank you,” he replied, blushing. His voice was the best kind of gravelly, like sun-warmed water flowing over a rocky riverbed.

Both mildly stunned, they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Dean broke eye contact to allow himself to speak.

“Rough morning? I uh...saw you from my window,” Dean said. “Not that I was watching you or anything! I wasn’t. I just heard a noise out here. So I came out. Seemed like you might need some help.”

Blue Eyes huffed a short laugh. 

“You could say that. I thought my first attempt at shoveling snow was best done before my new neighbors woke up. Guess I didn’t take into account the fact that I’d be out here for three hours, crack my face on the pavement, and slide around loud enough to wake the dead.” He punctuated his self-deprecation by grabbing a small clod of snow and pressing it to the rapidly-bruising side of his chin.

Dean stifled a giggle. “Dude, you’ve been out here for _three hours?!_ I just noticed you like ten minutes ago. What the hell have you been doing?”

“Apparently making an ass of myself and drawing the attention of at least one attractive neighbor,” Blue Eyes replied with a half-smile. “I’m Castiel. I just moved here from Florida. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dean gaped for a moment, then grinned. _Castiel._ The unusual name somehow fit Blue Eyes perfectly.

“Um, hey Cas. I’m Dean. Can I give you a hand? Come over and let me fix your face and then I’ll give you a crash course in snow shoveling.”

Castiel smiled back and held out both arms. Dean pulled him to his feet, managing to keep them both upright as they slid and shuffled their way to Dean's front door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Destiel fan over 18 and want to chat with some Very Neat writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans, come check out the Profound Bond Discord Server: https://discord.gg/profoundbond.


End file.
